<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>undying devotion by angelaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498926">undying devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy'>angelaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sengoku Era, ange's 50 kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful, loving moment in one autumn afternoon.<br/>Moments like these won’t last long but Michiru intended to spend her time with Lord Ieyasu to the fullest, despite everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ieyasu/Michiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>` Romance Across Time `</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>undying devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>btw, this portrayal of Ieyasu is quite harsh and blunt bcs this is how I've seen him due to his past background~<br/>but he's still capable of love hehe<br/>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamamatsu Castle was not only enchanting in Spring, but Autumn as well — the colorful leaves of the trees that surrounded the castle, spreading far beyond her eyes could see and the garden was filled with vivid, warm colors whether from the trees or the plants and grass that were no longer green.</p>
<p>A smile crept on Michiru’s lips as she strolled through the corridors with a tray in her hands, heading over to Ieyasu’s chambers to bring tea in one quiet afternoon.</p>
<p>No war, no conflicts, only peace.</p>
<p>For now, at least.</p>
<p>After an answer from Ieyasu, she allowed herself to open the shoji doors and walked inside the chamber, finding him sitting cross legged behind his desk. No war didn’t mean his works ceased to exist — he was still the head of the Tokugawa Clan, no matter what situation they were in. And the political wars could change tides at any moment.</p>
<p>Finished with her task, serving a tea cup and placing it on the wooden desk surface, Michiru sat down across from his desk, smiling to herself at the sight before her. Even though Ieyasu didn’t spare even a glance at her since she entered the chambers, it was nothing unusual for Lord Ieyasu. It was who he always was, <em>harsh</em> — yet, he’d stolen her heart.</p>
<p>“Who told you to sit there?” Ieyasu asked while still working on his letter, the brush moving elegantly against the paper.</p>
<p>Overjoyed, Michiru rose to sit over by his side — her smile widened as her eyes gazed to his side profile, up close. Admiring his hard-working side. All for the sake of the Tokugawa Clan. Moments like these won’t last long; she always reminded herself that a new war could happen at any moment. </p>
<p>Glaring harshly as his head turned to the side, he placed down the brush on the side of the half-written letter. “Now what are you smiling at? Wipe that off.” Ieyasu’s tone was flat as his attention averted to her though his glare still remained.</p>
<p>Her eyes were bright as their gazes met and despite his sharp words, her smile didn’t falter. Not even the slightest. “The weather is quite nice as of late, and this might be my own thoughts but these autumn colors seem to suit Tokugawa Clan.” The bright yellow of Tokugawa amongst the orange and red shades, it matched and she certainly elated by such thought since her life was devoted to this Clan, and her heart to Lord Ieyasu.</p>
<p>Ieyasu didn’t respond, only watching her intently from the side. So very quietly, not realizing that his eyes softened a little.</p>
<p>Being stared so intently by him, pink color began to appear on her cheeks and she smiled shyly. “Lord Ieyasu.. Is it possible to hear it from you again?”</p>
<p>His brows knitted together. “Huh? What do you mean..?”</p>
<p>“The words you spoke the other day.” Her mouth was hidden behind her sleeve as she chuckled. The words he ever said only twice but those two times of utterance had managed to melt her heart. Especially when she thought she would never hear those kinds of words from him. “I want to hear it again.” <em>Your confession of love.</em></p>
<p>Certainly taking her hint, Ieyasu clicked his tongue irritably. “Hells.. Who do you think you are now?’</p>
<p>“Please..?” Michiru tilted her head, smiling a sweeter smile.</p>
<p>“No. Uttering those words makes my skin crawl.” Though blunt with his words, at times his eyes were gentler as if he was admiring a treasure.</p>
<p>His harsh behaviour hadn’t shaken her faith in him, which was why she chose to stay here, because of him. “I love you, Lord Ieyasu.” It wasn't too long ago that he confessed his love at last, and he’d never spoken about it again ever since, but the tenderness of her love always leaked out from her heart, her smile, her eyes.</p>
<p>For him to have. </p>
<p>Even with his disgruntled expression, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close towards him. “Only words won’t make me believe you.” Ieyasu said straight to her face.</p>
<p>Michiru stifled a chuckle, it was so very him to speak that way. “Do you want me to kiss you?” She asked innocently, unconvinced because usually he didn't exactly behave like this, even so, her gaze couldn’t leave Ieyasu’s lips. Full of longing and yearning, it made her bite her own lips while leaning forward until their lips were inches apart. “I have no intention to disturb your work.” </p>
<p>It might be too late for that, however.</p>
<p>Ieyasu didn’t answer with words, all he did was grab her waist to draw her even closer until there was no space between them, and he devoured her lips.</p>
<p><em>Devoured</em>, not only a simple touch of their lips — this was all tongues, nibbles, and he kept the kiss longer even as she struggled to breathe. He only gave her the smallest chances to take a breath between their mouths without breaking the kiss entirely. His hold was firm around her waist, his kiss was unforgiving, true to his nature.</p>
<p>Moments later, Ieyasu let her go when he himself was satisfied with his little torment upon her, taking a deep breath as he released her waist. “Serves you right. For daring to seduce me with a kiss.” He smirked to see her breathing, cheeks tinged with red and her lips were all swollen. All was because of his own doing.</p>
<p>Michiru met his eyes, smiling warmly under his piercing gaze. “..I’m happy.”</p>
<p>Ieyasu froze for a moment to witness her genuine happiness and then he sighed exasperatedly. “You are truly hopeless.” Yet, his lips tugged upwards into a rare smile.</p>
<p>The momentary silence between them was tranquil and the gazes they exchanged was loving — at least until Ieyasu averted his gaze away, and the castle’s noises, the crisp autumn air suddenly returned to her senses.</p>
<p>“Now get out.” His face had returned to the stern expression he usually had and he picked up the brush to return to finish his letters.</p>
<p>It wasn’t his harsh words that got into her since she was already used to his behaviour, but how short their moment was. However, her disappointment didn’t last long as he spared her a short glance. </p>
<p>“Bring me some strawberry daifuku and return here.”</p>
<p>Michiru blinked at his sudden statement. Her features broke into happiness for being allowed at his side for longer. “Of course, milord. I will be here as long as you need me.” The lightness on her tone matched with how she felt in her heart. After bowing gratefully to him, Michiru rose to her feet.</p>
<p>Ieyasu watched her striding towards the corridor excitedly, a mischievous smile upon the corners of his mouth. <em>A kiss was enough to shut you up, hm?</em> He hadn’t said the words she demanded, not yet — the day was far from ending and there were a lot of ways for her to earn it.</p>
<p>Most of the time he refused to admit it out loud, but inevitable affection spread over Ieyasu’s heart. A feeling that was so unfamiliar for him, that once unsoothing to have, now Ieyasu no longer resisted it. His heart couldn’t resist such devotion from her, who loved every terrible part of him and never asked much in return.</p>
<p>To be loved by someone so deeply.</p>
<p>To be trusted wholeheartedly while he himself was not quite capable of much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>